Frost Bite
by KittenCollar
Summary: Jack Frost is called from his home in the little town of Burgess to provide a snow storm for the season. He unexpectedly flies into a Dragon and is injured and is forced to spend his time to heal on the island of Berk with Toothless and Hiccup. Back in Burgess, Sophie is worried sick of Jack and tries to get a hold of him, while Jamie is forced to spend his 18th Birthday alone.
1. Chapter 1

Frost Bite

The sound of laughter filled the peaceful town of Burgess. Creating smiles from parents and joy to children.

"Snow day!" A red-headed boy called, smile spread across his face in excitement.

"And school only just started!" A girl chimed in. Picking up a pile of freshly fallen snow with her hands and began to shape a ball.

The town buzzed with talk of the new snow and how beautiful it was and how it was just softly falling.

"Well, when you're Jack Frost you can make it snow anywhere at any time." Smirked Jack, leaning against a frosty tree with a smug look, " I'll give you guys a little bit more time off the prison people call 'school'" He grinned.

"Thanks Jack!" called the red-headed boy with a grin and sparkling eyes.

"Yeah, you're awesome." Agreed the blond girl.

"Haha, you know it, up high!" The girl grinned and reached up to high-five his hand, "whoops, too slow." Laughed Jack and pulled away just before she had the chance to reach.

The girl stared contently at Jack with an annoyed look on her face, snow ball still in her hand. Jack laughed and winked at her then blew cold wind and snow in her face. She shut her eyes and Jack wasn't in front of her any longer.

"Loosen up Soph, you used to love the snow, I know I do." Jack smirked.

"Well," Sophie whirled around to see Jack crouching on a rock, twirling his cane, "If you love the snow so much, here, have it!" She then whipped the new snow directly at Jack, but she knew better. She was gonna regret it.

With a look of horror on her face, Jack easily dodged the snow ball that went sailing past his head and raised an eyebrow at her. "Do you REALLY want to have a snowball fight with the very essence of snowballs?" He asked teasingly, knowing the obvious answer.

"Well I, uh…" She looked up at him and turned away, not able to meet his eyes. She furrowed her brows and turned to face him, determination on her face, "Yeah, I do. Bring it!" She grinned and bent down to grab more snow.

"Hmm, I like your spark, then again I always have."Jack grinned and within seconds flew off the icy rock and formed an army of perfect snowballs with a flick of his cane. Kids began to gather from within the town, plotting wars in the park and how they were gonna make snow fortresses and snow forts.

Jack turned to look behind him to find a group of kids looking giddy and excited for a good snowball fight. In front of him, Sophie paled at the sight and started to back away slowly.

"What now my little snow Angel? Still up for it?" Jacked grinned at her which caused a chill down her spine. Sophie shook it off as just the cold wind and glanced around him to see the pile of kids snatching up the snow balls Jack made, already getting ready to have an all out war.

"One against us, ready to back down?" Jack asked with a spark in his eyes.

"Ha! You wish. I-" She got cut off when something hit the back of her head, making her stumble forward a bit, almost bumping into Jack who had jumped down to stand in front of her.

Jack then grabbed her shoulders to steady her and keep her on balance, "Don't be falling for me now." He said, grin still planted on his face.

She looked up at Jack and searched his face for anything serious, but failed. Jack was still a kid at heart even though he was over 3 hundred years old.

He looked back down at her, golden hair shining in the sun coming out from behind the grey clouds, and winked.

She was about to elbow him when his head shot up and he cried, "Jamie!" Jack jumped around Sophie to jog up to where Jamie who was walking towards them with a warm smile. "Hey, what's up? ..'Bout the snowball Soph, I wasn't aiming for you." Jamie grinned teasingly at Jack and half expected him to drop an avalanche on him.

"I would have seen it coming. Good try though Jamie." Jack Grinned back and pulled him into a friendly hug.

Sophie turned to see her brother and Jack giving each other one of those man handshakes where they hug and hit each other on the back. Sophie rolled her eyes and watched them talk to each other. They were kinda best friends and could talk all day, sort of reminding Sophie of 2 teenage girls.

She smiled and couldn't get over the resemblance of the two. They were about the same height but Jamie was a little taller, by an inch or so. That, and he had brown hair instead of snow-white like Jack's.

She was just thinking if jack was going to grow any more, if there was any chance of him aging, when she suddenly got pelted by a bazillion snowballs. Jack and Jamie stopped talking and turned to see a snow-covered Sophie. At that time, Jack burst out laughing and Jamie tried to suppress a chuckle.

"Oh god Sophie my sides hurt. Stop, you're killing me!" Jack yelled as he tried to control his laughter.

Sophie glared at him and bent to pick up more snow, "jack, I don't think you want that to be literal."

Jack grinned at her. "You could never hurt me soph. Well, not with snow anyway."

"I'll find a way." She said trying to hide a smile.

"uh huh, well, you kids have fun. Jamie and I are gonna celebrate his birthday. Now that he's 18, I'll treat him to a birthday surprise!" Jack turned to Jamie and said enthusiastically.

"Err, Thanks but no thanks Jack. I was gonna spend some time with my Girlfriend."

Jamie noticed the obvious hurt in Jacks eyes and pretended not to notice and broke away from his gaze.

"Jamie, I need to talk to you," Jack whispered so Sophie was out of ear shot. "Just forget about her right now."

Jamie has never seen Jack so serious and was a little surprised. "Yeah, Okay." He nodded and they started to walk back together to Jamie's place.

"Jack!" Sophie cried, "You can't just leave me here, we're in the middle of a snow ball fight!" Her words were cut short by yet again, another wall of snow.

Chapter one: End

Ugh, first post and probably the worst. Sorry if you find any mistakes or if it's too cheesy. I tried.

Please leave a comment

~Thanks you~


	2. Chapter 2

Frost Bite

Chapter 2: Start

Jack entered Jamie's room cautiously, slowly looking around and taking in posters of famous baseball players and soccer players.

Jamie flopped down on his bed, letting out a sigh and relaxing in the place he call home.

Jack studied him. He works a lot for Soph, he wondered what it was like to watch your parents die, And thought about his own parents. Wondered what their life could have been after he fell in the icy lake and became Jack Frost years later.

"Jack?"

Jack blinked and turned to Jamie, he realized Jamie was talking to him the entire time he was lost in thought.

"Huh? Sorry, I'm kinda off today." Jack mentally shook himself and carried himself over to settle on a big, puffy, purple bean-bag chair.

"I said what did you want to talk to me about?" He asked, almost impatiently.

"Oh, yeah, that…" Jack couldn't bring himself to meet his gaze.

Jamie stared at Jack with curiosity and a hint of worry and furrowed his brows. "That?"

"Well you see," Jack scratched the back of his neck then looked out a window to the world covered in a blanket of his snow.

He faced Jamie and met his eyes. "I have to leave."

Sophie staggered back home to change her drenched clothes form the 1 against a bazillion snow war. She was sort of upset and a little disappointed that Jack just left her there to face the disasters of snow. But who could blame the kid? He loved the snow; he assumed everyone else did too.

She finally got to the foot of her and Jamie's little home their parents left behind for them.

She stood there, staring at the door handle, debating with herself weather she should knock or not. Well, it was her home. She lived there too. But, then again, Jack and Jamie were in there.

It's her house! What were they gonna say when she walked in (drenched in snow) and go up to her room? 'Sophie, Jack and I are talking; go back outside in the freezing cold.' Of course not.

She shook her head at the thought and turned the door knob and marched right into the empty living room.

"Jamie? Jack? They must be up stairs…" She mumbled to herself.

She walked over to the stairs then stopped and looked behind her at the trail of snow she was leaving.

"Err… I'll get that later." Then raced up the stairs.

She slowed as she reached the top, not wanting to let Jamie or Jack know she was here just yet before she got changed. It seems they haven't heard her come in. She really didn't want to get caught sneaking around in wet clothing.

She blushed at the thought and just as quickly shook off the feeling. He was like a bazillion times older than she was. She couldn't fall for him. She wouldn't.

She silently continued down the hall, thinking about all the good times she's had with Jack growing up with him. Heck, he as almost a big brother to her; just different.

She stopped at Jamie's door on her left, listening to see if they were actually in there and not in her room just up ahead.

"What do you mean leaving?" She heard Jamie's muffled voice ask through the door.

She let out a sigh of relief when she heard his voice in his own room and not hers. Then she realized what she just heard. Who's leaving? Definitely not Jack. Right?

A little jolt of panic swept through her and she had to take a step back from the door.

She held her breath and continued to listen.

"Burgess. I have to leave for awhile."

"But… You just got here awhile ago. That trip to Canada took you forever."

"Well there's a lot of snow in Canada. Look, the point is, I got another business trip. Good ol' Father Christmas won't get off my back. Being a Guardian is way more difficult than you think." Jack told Jamie, trying to reason him to understand.

That was all Sophie could take. She didn't want to hear anymore. She backed away slowly from Jamie's bedroom door. "No…" She whispered.

Her eyes filled with silent tears and she didn't care if they knew she was here or not anymore. She turned and ran straight for her room just up ahead and slammed her door and face-planted on her pillow infested bed.

Chapter 2: End

Sorry, this was a really short chapter. But it's honestly a lot of work. That, and it was just my sisters Birthday so I had to spend the day with her XD

Chapter 3 is on the way! NOTE: I DO NOT OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON OR ROTG


	3. Chapter 3

Frost Bite

Chapter 3: Start

It took Jamie a moment to take it all in. I mean, Jack leaving on his birthday was hard enough, but Jack was his best friend and he hated it when he left at all.

Jack looked at him with an apologetic expression. He didn't WANT to leave, he just had to.

"Don't worry I won't be gone for long, trust me. I'll be back before the end of November, a few weeks from now. Not long, right?" Jack forced a smile. "The old man wants it snowy there for Christmas."

"Yeah… right." Jamie sighed at the thought when they suddenly heard a door slam. "Looks like Sophie's home."

Jamie got up to head to the door, "I'll go see what's up."

Jacks eyes followed Jamie as he couldn't find the words to say when a thought struck him. His eyes widened.

"Wait."

Jamie's hand was on the door handle when he stopped at the sound of Jack's voice and turned his head to look at Jack getting up and heading towards him.

He took Jamie by the arm and whispered, "Don't tell Sophie. Please." Jack looked at him with pleading eyes.

Jamie searched his eyes. "She's going to have to find out."

"Eventually, I know. I'm not planning on leaving just yet. It's still your Birthday week, remember?" Jack grinned at him and Jamie couldn't help but grin back. How could he say no to Jack?

"Yeah fine, I won't tell her. But you are." He opened the door and stepped out. Behind him, Jack let out a shocked; "What?! No! She's your sister."

"Well, you're leaving, so you should be the one who tells her."Jamie said, Jack at his heels.

"Yeah, bu-" Jack started but was cut short by Jamie. "Sophie! Is that you? Are you home?" There was no answer.

"Jack? Can you go look downstairs? I'll check her room." Jack nodded and hurried downstairs while Jamie started the other way to her room.

Jamie got to her pink door and softly knocked. "Soph?" Again, there was no reply so his impulse was to open it. "Sophie?" He called again, opening her door with a hint of worry.

He found her face-first on a pile of pillows on her bed in wet clothing. "C'mon, was the snowball fight that bad?" He asked with a half smile. She replied with a groan.

He sat down on the bed by her feet, shoes still on covered in snow.

"Hey Soph what's eatin' you? What happened?" She didn't say anything and he assumed he was getting the Silent Treatment.; Her usual for when she's upset. "Is it because Jack left you behind?" He asked teasingly.

She jerked which looked like a laugh to Jamie but was actually a heart wrenching sob.

"Seriously? That's the reason? Well he's here now. Want me to go get him?" Jamie started to get up when Sophie abruptly shot up and grabbed his wrist.

Jamie's eyes widened as he took in her condition; Tear streaked face, puffy eyes and a look on her face so sad she looked like a whipped puppy. "Please don't." She whispered through the silent tears.

Jamie immediately sat back down and took her hand from his wrist to rest it in his. Sophie, what's wrong? What happened when you were at the park? Was it a bully? Did you get hurt?" He shot the questions at her, one after another. Sophie pulled her hand away and slowly shook her head, not able to meet her brother's eyes.

"Tell me Soph, I'll take care of it. I promise."

Sophie didn't want to say anything to her brother. But she knew he wasn't gonna leave her alone until he found out. She didn't want to lie to Jamie either. She also knew that Jamie couldn't take care of her problem. Part of her wanted to tell Jamie everything. And the other part wanted to bottle it all up and cry it out later. She knew that deep down, that Jack was her first crush. No matter how much she wanted to deny it. She's learned to love him over the years she's grown up with him. Of course, she hasn't convinced herself that yet.

Jamie was staring patiently at his sister more worry than curiosity.

Then Sophie finally answered him. "I heard you and Jack talking." She told him softly.

Jamie stiffened. "You did…? When?" Jamie knew the answer to his question. Hence the reason she was crying. He knew Sophie cared about Jack. Jack was always there for her when he never could be. He understood her more than her own brother did.

Sophie looked up at him, "Just moments ago… Jamie… Why is Jack leaving?" Jamie stared back down at her, tears beginning to form in her eyes again. He didn't know what to say. Every word he said could set her off into hysterical tears.

He reached over and gently touched her back. "Well," He furrowed his brows, choosing his words carefully. "He has to go away for a bit. But the good news is he's coming back." He said with a half-hearted smile.

"How can you be so sure about that?"

"Look Sophe, He's a Gardian. He's going to be busy. Just like the Easter Bunny is busy with his Easter Eggs for the Upcoming Spring. O-or Santa is for Christmas that's on the way." Jamie smiled at her but it didn't seem to reach his eyes.

Those words made Sophie feel a little better. He's going to come back. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. At that moment, she felt selfish. Of course Jack had work to do; he was keeping himself alive; getting other kids to believe in him. He dedicated himself to being a Gardian and he couldn't stop now, not for her, not ever.

"Sophie?" Jamie persisted. 'God Jamie was being pushy today.' She thought while staring at him.

"Yeah, I understand," She said with a sigh, "I just don't like it."

Jamie Softly chuckled. "Why? I thought you were starting to get annoyed with him, heck just the other day you told me Jack should have stayed in Canada."

Sophie elbowed him, "I lied," she looked away and mumbled, "I think he's my first cr-" She stopped herself, "my best friend."

Jamie stared at her for what seemed like forever until he smiled, "I thought I was your best friend!" He said jokingly.

"You're my brother and that's bad enough" She said, still not able to meet his eyes.

At that moment, they heard down the hall, "I'm his best friend!" Jack whirled to enter the room and hung on to the open door. "I take it you found the litt-" He stopped and his smile vanished from his face as he got a look at Sophie.

"Is everything Okay in here?" Jamie angled himself, still sitting beside his sister, to look at Jack. "Does it look okay in here?"

Jack frowned. "What happened?" He started to walk in as Jamie started to explain when Sophie cut him off. "Everything's fine." She said in a sharp voice which made Jack wince and step back, raising both hands in surrender.

"Okay, okay. Looks like I came at a bad time."

Sophie instantly felt bad. Was she still in denial about his leaving? Even though she knew he was coming back? Sophie shook her head. "It's not your fault Jack." She told him even though her voice slightly cracked.

He grinned that cute lop-sided grin she loved so much, "I know, it just looks like you and Jamie are having a brother-sister moment." Then she glared at him. "You're more annoying than he is." She told Jack and noticed Jamie give an eye roll from the corner of her eye.

"Would annoying people make you lunch?" He asked, smile still planted on his face. Jack's eyes traveled to Sophie's damp clothes and his grin only got wider. "Looks like the snow did a little damage."

Sophie followed his eyes and slightly blushed as she took in the state her clothes were in. Oh gosh how could she let anyone see her like this?

She looked up at them, "Everybody out!" She yelled at the both of them. That only made Jamie smile, "That's my Soph." He said as he got pushed out of her little room, followed by Jack.

"Come down for lunch, k? And thank Jack." He called over his shoulder as she was just about to shut the door behind Jamie.

"Yeah, Yeah." She mumbled and locked the door. She vaguely heard Jack call from half way down the hall, "hurry or we`ll start without ya!" It was Sophie's turn to roll her eyes.

"Ugh, now what to wear…" she said to herself, and started rummaging around in her closet.

"So, uh… What was Sophie crying about?" Jack asked Jamie with a curious look as he leaned against the kitchen counter that held freshly made sandwiches.

Jamie looked at him and sat himself down on a table chair. There was no point in lying to him, but then again he also didn't want to embarrass Sophie.

"She over-heard us talking about you leaving." Jamie said simply.

"Oh…" Jack reached over to grab an apple from the fruit bowl and took a bite; not really knowing how to respond to this. "Well that solves our problem with who has to tell her." He said between bites of apple.

Jamie didn`t say anything but stared out the Kitchen window instead. How on earth is Sophie going to grow up without him? As far as Jamie knew, Jack was everything to her.

"Oh yeah, shouldn't you call your girlfriend and tell her you're not gonna show up?" Jack said, a little amused. Jamie tore his gaze from the frost covered window and looked up at Jack, realizing what he had just said. "Oh, crap! I totally forgot." Jamie shot up and dug around in his jean pocket for his phone, pulled it out, and punched in a number while Jack calmly continued to eat his apple.

"Hey, Caleb?" There was a pause, "yeah, um… Can you tell Amanda that I can't make it? Something came up with Sophie," another pause. "Yeah, and can you, uh, tell her I'll make it up to her? … Thanks man." He closed his phone and slid it on the table beside him, feeling a little guilty.

He hated standing her up. He didn't want to and he didn't know why he did. There was no reason he couldn't just march right out that front door and go meet her at the movie theatre.

He looked at Jack who had one hand leaning him against the counter while the other was holding the apple he was just finishing.

"You guys aren't talking about me are you? I heard my name." Jamie and Jack both looked towards the stairwell to see Sophie making her way down dressed in comfortable looking jeans and a long sleeved navy blue shirt and blonde hair hanging loosely around her shoulders.

"Yup," Said Jack, tossing the apple core in the waste basket a few feet away from Sophie. "We were talking about how ridiculous you looked in those wet clothes." He said with a grin.

Jamie looked at Jack and chimed in, "yeah, it looked like you just climbed out of a frozen lake." He saw Jack wince from the corner of his eye and lose some of his smile.

Sophie glared at Jack, "Hey, this was your fault."

"If you wanna play in the snow, no one's stopping you." Jack's grin fully returned.

"If I wanted to 'play' in the snow, I would have joined in to your little snow ball fight. No, instead I got pelted with about a gazzilion of your little snow balls as you walked away with Big Foot over there" Snapped Sophie snapping her head in the direction of Jamie, looking annoyed.

Jamie looked down at his feet while Jack and Sophie argued about snow, "I don't have big feet."

She turned to face him. "No, you're just really hairy. You're 18 now, I'm pretty sure you're done with puberty." Teased Sophie. She loved messing with her big brother.

"And you're just starting." Jamie countered, looking smug.

Sophie blushed and watched Jack let out a bark of laughter. She glared at Jamie and stomped over to where Jack was standing and reached behind her to grab a Peanut butter and Jelly Sandwich he just recently made. Jack tensed, expecting Sophie to hurt him in some way.

"Chill out Little Snow Angel. It's all fun and games." He told her.

"It's always fun and games for you Jack." She said without bothering to stop to look at him, and made her way off to the living room. They watched her leave, Jack unfazed and Jamie totally shocked at her attitude.

"I feel like I have to apologize for her." Jamie told to Jack.

Jack brushed that aside, "Jamie, I'm leaving tomorrow." He whispered, all playfulness gone from his voice.

"What?" He said, a little too loudly. Luckily, Sophie had clicked on the T.V and was totally distracted by that.

"Shh." He moved closer to Jamie. Jack glanced her way then continued, "I have to tell Sophie"

"No, you can't. I don't want to see her like that again. Not yet."

"Jamie, please understand. I really do have to leave as soon as I can."

Jamie sighed, "I know… Look why don't you just go. Don't let her see you leave. If you say goodbye, it would just make it harder for her."

Jack stared contently at Sophie who was engrossed in whatever was flashing on the Television screen, and thought about it which seemed to take forever. "You're right." He looked back to Jamie and held his gaze. "I'll be gone by dawn."

Chapter 3: End

This Chapter was a bit longer to make up for the other. XD Sorry, not a lot is happening so far, I just read over it and realized it was just one really detailed scene. But don't worry, it'll get better. I have it all planned out in my head. This is just introduction ;) So far, I love it I hope you do too. NOTE: I do not own any of the characters.


	4. Chapter 4

Frost Bite

Chapter 4: start

The golden sun was just beginning to peek through the clouds in the distance, marking a new day in the small town of Burgess.

The new snow was just starting to melt as the sun shone on Jack's face, awaking him from his place high up in a frost filled tree. 'Ugh, why was it here I had to fall asleep? My back is stiff as a log' Was his first conscious thought. He gave a big yawn and stretched his arms up above the branches of the cold tree.

He relaxed and took in the view.

"Huh. Looks like the snow knows I'm outta here soon." He said to himself, taking in the snow down below that was turning into an icy slush.

He then thought of Jamie and Sophie. He honestly felt bad for leaving them so soon again. But he didn't know why they were making such a big deal about it, especially Sophie. He knew that Jamie was sorta making a deal about it because he knew it would hurt Soph, but at least they know I'm coming back. It'll all be snowballs and fun times again soon. He took a moment to think about it. 'I really do leave a lot, don't I?' Well, he had to. Snow was an amazing thing. He would spread it through-out the world and bring joy to the children and hope for the ones that believe in him.

He smiled at the thought. He loved making snow and seeing the expressions on the kids face when he did.

Jack looked back towards the sun and thought he should be going soon before the Old Man freaks out about him being late for snow. He sighed and looked down towards Jamie`s house where he and Sophie slept peacefully.

"Well, let`s get this over with" Jack mumbled to himself as he reached up to one of the branches to grab his cane. He used the semi- icy wind to set him safely on the snowy ground beneath the tree.

He knew that when Sophie woke up, she won't find him 'sleeping' on the living room recliner chair, he left when she fell fell asleep on the couch across from him. It was better that way. Jamie would tell her that he had to leave this morning and she'll have to accept it. He loved Sophie as a little sister and he hated hurting her in any way. He felt a little guilty leaving Jamie to tell her. He knew how much Jamie loved her too and never wanted to hurt her. Jack smiled and thought, 'Jamie really is a good big brother.'

He gave one last glance at the Benette house and then looked up at the stars that were beginning to fade. He could vaguely see the North Star still shining bright against the smoky blue-grey sky.

"Well that's North," He looked over to his right a little, "So that's North-East." He said to himself. He grinned. "Wind, Take me away!" He shouted into the stiff morning air. A cold breeze started to pick up, ruffling his hair and clothes. With a swift move of his cane, Jack got lifted up by a stronger wind and got higher than the clouds. He let out a cry of joy.

This was one of his favourite parts of being Jack Frost. It never got old and he could do it all day, just fly on the wind. As he reached the top of the clouds, he was engulfed in orange and yellow and pretty colours of a sunrise, still able to faintly see the stars overhead.

He directed the wind to take him in North-East and carry him the long Journey northward. Making snow wasn't a burden to Jack. It was a favourite thing of his to do; he was created for it. He didn't mind how long it took to get there, the thing that kept him going was the fact that he was going to make a blizzard in the town that was expected him. Then come back home to Jamie and Sophie.

It's been over two hours and Jack still hasn't reached his destination. He knew that he was still going in vaguely the right direction. So he just decided to wait it out until his internal alarm went off, signaling when he needs to stop and come down from the clouds.

'How far is this damn town?' He thought to himself. 'Why does the old man have to send me this far out.'

He groaned. Even though he loved to ride on the wind, it was still a pain in the butt not knowing where to stop until you somehow know you need to. Sorta like a Gardian's instincts.

He continued soaring until it started to get foggy. Jack thought nothing of it until the fog got heavier and he could barely see five feet in front of him. He thought of using wind to brush aside all this fog, but there was so much of it that it would probably carry in more. He furrowed his brows in confusion. 'What on earth could be causing all this fog? I don't think I've ever experienced so much before…'

As he got deeper into the heavy fog, a wind started to pick up. But not his gentle wind, the one that was carrying him North. This wind was violent and whipped the fog that surrounded Jack left and right.

A jolt of panic surged through Jack. He couldn't control this wind; it could take him wherever it pleased. With a gasp, Jack got knocked back and out of the safety of his wind that had now begin to swirl around him. He held tightly to his cane, afraid it might be swept away in this strong wind.

Then another thought hit him. Could this be a tornado? One of Jack's worst fears; Tornados control their own wind.

Fear engulfed him and he started to panic. He was being jerked around in windy fog. What could be worse? He couldn't see anything in front of him or where he was or where he was going. Things were started to get hurled towards Jack. Small things at first like leaves and Pinecones. Then it started to get more intense. Jack was being wacked by large branches and debris. In defense, Jack held up his cane. That was the only thing he could do. The tornado had complete control over him and he was sure he was right in the middle of it.

Something large hit the back of his head, and he began to see grey dots in his vision. The last thing he saw before he blacked out; up above him, the fog had cleared to show a bright full moon shining so bright it almost blocked out the morning sun.

Chapter 4: End

Again, another short chapter, but I guess it was worth it. In between these chapters, I can think of little details I might have missed or new ideas and include them in future chapters. :D

Deanwinchestersplaything~ Ya I guess you could say Amanda, (Jamie's GF) is an OC, just a side character though. I don't think I'll have her anywhere else in the future story but just in case, I'll call her an OC

Anything I might have missed? Please comment~ Chapter 5 in progress (:


	5. Chapter 5

The founder of snow

Hiccups POV

"Toothless no!" I laughed playfully as toothless used his tail to splash water in my direction. I grinned and tried to splash back but my arms were no match for a dragons' tail.

Toothless grinned wickedly and ran off. I loved my dragon. Him and I changed everything around here. Our village looks at dragons as companions now, and not as deadly pests.

I watched him rub up against a tree, and smiled. We've been through so much and I didn't know what I could do without him. I looked down at my mechanical foot and realized how true that was. "And he would be nothing without me..." I whispered to myself as I looked at half his tail. I sighed as he perked up at the sound at my voice but then suddenly changed to the direction of the heavy trees. A low growl escaped his throat and a sliver of panic hit me.

"Toothless." I warned, "calm down its probably nothing."

"What so I'm nothing to you?" I jumped at the sound of her voice as Astrid appeared from the thick brush.

"Oh god, Astrid? Don't sneak up on me like that. You know Toothless, he's real jumpy."

"Yeah, and from the looks of it so are you." She smirked, "Toothless wouldn't hurt a fly," she said as she stroked his chin. Toothless glared at her, obviously upset by her lack of confidence in him.

"You underestimate him, he is a Nightfury."

"So?"

I never did like the way she talked to Toothless. It aggravated me for some reason. I shook my head and tried to ignore it.

So what? Toothless and her will have to get along. But heck, even her dragon doesn't get along with him. But I like her. A lot... Don't hi?

"What's the matter?" She gave me a confused look and I realized I was staring at her, lost in thought.

"O-oh nothing. Sorry." I quickly looked away, she must think I'm crazy.

I eagerly changed the subject, "so, uh, what're you doing out here way in the deep dark woods?" I asked teasingly.

"Oh, I was looking for you, Roughnut and Toughnut thought you could help them with their dragon." She chuckled softly, "they're trying to teach it how to do this really weird trick. I didn't mind coming out here to find you." She smiled and winked.

I instantly turned red and changed my direction to what Toothless was doing to avoid eye contact.

"So, uh, let's go see that dragon then."

"Aw but we have a little time." She started to move closer and I frantically looked for a excuse. My eyes caught Toothless again and I gave him a look that cried 'Help..'

His ears perked up and he instantly understood. He made his way over to us and ducked in between the two of us before Astrid could close the distance.

She sighed. "Toothless..."

"Oh, hey toothless." I said nonchalantly. I smiled at him and patted his side.

"Looks like he wants to go."

She grumbled, obviously disappointed. "Fine, I'm out of here."

I instantly felt terrible. Oh god how can I be so shallow?

"Hold up I'm coming with y-" my words got cut off. There was a light in the distance. Astrid hadn't noticed it and was already at the edge of the forest.

Even Toothless looked up to watch the strange light. It seemed to be slowly making its way down to earth. At first I thought it was a star that fell from the sky, and i really wanted to know. My curiosity was piqued and I knew that I had to go.

It seemed pretty far away, but it wasn't far enough that toothless and I couldn't handle.

"I'll, uh, meet you there Astrid. Just have to wash up." I called after her. She didn't even turn around, just kept walking. I shook my head again then glanced at Toothless. His attention was still on the light.

"C'mon boy. " I hopped over to him and h leaned down so I could climb on his back. I strapped my foot in and set it in gear and off he went. He knew exactly what we were after.

How I loved flying. It was colder than usual. Even when flying it was never this cold this time of year. then again it was Berk, you never know what to expect. I thought nothing of it and focused my attention on the light that had fallen behind the trees in the distance.

By the time I could see the clearing to witch it had fallen I was already shivering and wrapped my fur vest tighter around me.

Toothless didn't seem to like the cold either. He blew a little fire and flew through it. I laughed as the warn rose up from underneath us.

It didn't last long though. The wind started to pick up and I was really eager to get to that light source. What can I say? I've always been curious.

Toothless started to lower himself down, fighting against the wind.

I shifted gear again hoisting lower and lower until we were just touching the tree line. I looked down and noticed the trees had a slight bit of frost on them. Well that's odd. I furrowed my brows in confusion.

Toothless shook his head, obviously uncomfortable from the uncommon cold.  
I gasped we reached a small clearing. It was like we entered a whole different season. The trees were sleeked with ice, the ground was frozen from what I could see. The wind even seemed to carry little shards of ice.

I peered down through the icy fog that had settled around the little clearing.

"Take us down Toothless." He was more than willing to stop and investigate. His curiosity level seemed to over take mine.

"Gently now toothless, I think this is a lake." He dropped but the ice seemed to hold out weight. I was still cautious about it though. I tiptoed my way to the center of the lake to a lump I couldn't quiet make out from the fog.

"Stay here toothless." He made a sound like he was annoyed but sat down regardless.

Every step I took I had to test the ice for any breaking points, slowly making my way to that odd shape. As I got closer I made out a blu-ish color.

Blue? Ok now I was really eager to see what this was. Well if it can hold whatever that is it could hold me.

"What the?" I whispered to myself. In front of me lay a boy. He looked a little older than I was with hair that was has white as the ice that he was laying on.

He had a blue sweater on and shorts. He was sprawled out on his side with a cane just out of reach of his hand.

Something else hit me. Is he dead? My eyes widened as I leaned down and tried to search for a pulse on his wrist. I flinched. Oh god he's so cold. Hyperthermia must have kicked in with him.  
My teeth were chattering but I couldn't tell if it was from my nerves or the cold.

I tried again. He was so cold I couldn't tell if he had a pulse or not. His finger twitched and I jumped back. Then I remembered I was on ice and fell on my butt.

I cursed. This damn thing on my foot does not help in this situation. Then there was Toothless. At my side in seconds and looking more concerned for me than for the strange boy.

"Thanks bud." I smiled at Toothless as I used his massive frame to help myself to my feet again.

He stood by my side and stared at the boy covered in ice. "We'll he's alive... I think." I have no idea what i had gotten myself into... "Lets take him back with us."

About 5 minutes later we had the boy on toothless' back and we were on our way back to Berk. Great.

I am so so so so sooo sorry I haven't updated in like a million years. I honestly forgot about it ^^"

heres chapter 5. I understand If you all hate me.

Go ahead and let me know if there are any typos. I never really looked it over cuz' I'm a bad author. I do not own httyd or rotg.


End file.
